Extradition
by WhosYourMutti
Summary: AO Femslash What happens when our favorite detective and ADA set out on an extradition and things don't go quite according to plan? This is a how we might bring Alex and Liv together pretty fluffy piece. It is rated M for adult situations and content.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: AO Femslash What happens when our favorite detective and ADA set out on an extradition and things don't go quite according to plan? This is a how we might bring Alex and Liv together pretty fluffy piece. It takes place sort of out of canon but I imagine it happening in season 3. It is rated M for adult themes and adult situations. The characters of the Law & Order franchise are the property of Dick Wolf. I write for fun not profit. No infringement, harm or foul is intended. As always, I appreciate any and all feedback. There is also a poll posted to my profile page. Take a look and let me know your opinions. Enjoy!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Mr. Dempsey, if I were you, I'd follow Katja's instructions to the letter for the remainder of the flight. I'd hate to have to come back here again." And with that Detective Olivia Benson strode back up the aisle to her seat next to Assistant DA Alexandra Cabot.

"Have fun saving the day, detective?" Alex looked up from the legal pad she'd been scribbling notes on. "No marshal on board, I guess?"

The brunette shrugged. "Always, counselor." She grinned. "Seems like we're in for some turbulence coming in to Cincinnati. You might want to put that away for now and buckle up." Olivia gestured to Alex's ever-present legal pad and seatbelt.

"Turbulence?" Alex's normally steely features paled momentarily as the fasten seat belt sign illuminated and Katja's smoothly Slavic accent advised of the expected turbulence.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Just some weather up ahead." Olivia saw Alex pale and placed her hand on her arm. "Alex?"

"Yes?" She exhaled forcefully.

"You ok?" Liv's brow knit with concern.

"Sure. Flying isn't my favorite thing to start with and when the plane I'm on starts jumping around..." She closed her eyes and tried to steady her nerves.

"Ah. We're safe as houses up here, Alex. Don't worry." She patted the arm under her hand assuringly.

"Detective Benson?" Olivia looked up to see the tall raven-haired woman with the thick accent standing next to her. Olivia hadn't placed the accent, but the woman worked it well. She was the picture of flight attendant perfection. Immaculately put together head to toe. Her green eyes lit up when they met Olivia's warm brown ones and she smiled coyly at the detective.

"Olivia, please, Katja." Olivia smiled back.

Alex rolled her eyes. What was it about Olivia Benson's softly dark features and warm brown eyes that made women feel safe and made men take an extra step back?

"Olivia." Her named rolled off the Slavic tongue in a particularly exotic allocution. "I just wanted to thank you again for your help with that passenger."

"My pleasure, Katja. Glad I was here to help." Olivia nodded warmly.

"Is there anything I can get for you? Or for your...companion? Anything at all?" Katja leaned in and placed her delicate hand on Olivia's strong shoulder.

"I, uh, can't think of anything. Alex? Is there anything you need?" Olivia turned her head toward Alex.

Alex smiled winningly in to the warm brown eyes and then in to the green eyes of the flight attendant. She removed her glasses and steepled her fingers. "I don't know. How about a drink for our champion detective?" She placed her hand on top of Olivia's that was still touching her arm and squeezed it.

Katja flinched almost imperceptibly. "Of course. What would you like?"

Olivia looked at her watch. It was still pretty early to drink, but it might help settle Alex's nerves and make Katja feel a bit better about having needed her assistance. "Split a Bloody Mary with me, Alex?"

Alex nodded as they hit the first of the turbulence.

Katja squeezed Olivia's shoulder. "I'll be right back, ladies."

Olivia felt Alex tense considerably as they experienced the gentle turbulence. "Easy, Alex...I'll need to have back at some point." She indicated her arm.

A steady blush crept across Alex's pale face. "Sorry." She started to pull her hands back.

"I didn't mean you had to pull away this second." Olivia extended her hand to Alex. "Seriously, take my hand or arm if you need it. I don't mind." Olivia truly didn't mind helping her friend out. She actually really enjoyed it when the strong woman showed her more vulnerable side to her. It made her feel closer to Alex. And being closer to Alex Cabot was something that appealed to Olivia on many levels.

Alex only nodded, the blush still creeping warmly across her patrician features.

Olivia leaned in and whispered, "If it's any consolation, I am deathly afraid of frogs." She smiled hoping to lighten the moment for her friend.

"Well, if we're ever in a situation where we are extraditing a prisoner from the swamp, I'll be sure and protect you." Alex began putting away her paperwork and placed her glasses back on.

"Here you go, ladies." Katja presented them with a tray that contained two plastic cups with ice, a nip of vodka and two small cans of Bloody Mary mix. She reached in to her pocket and took out several bags of pretzels and peanuts. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you. You should probably get yourself strapped in, shouldn't you?" Olivia's face creased with genuine concern.

Katja's smile showed appreciation for the detective's concern. "Yes, but I have to make sure all my passengers are taken care of first, Det...uh...Olivia."

"Then we won't keep you." Alex added popping open the cans of mix and preparing the drinks for them. "Thanks again."

"No, no. It is I who thank Olivia. Just hit this button if you need me." Katja leaned her hip against Olivia's shoulder as she indicated the button, turned and headed back down the cabin.

"Wonder what that accent is exactly?" Olivia muttered under her breath.

"Mmmm. Don't know. Cheers to the conquering heroic savior of flight attendants, Detective Benson." Alex handed Olivia a glass.

"Cheers." Olivia took the glass and tapped it against Alex's. The plastic made a faint tink, but not like the chinking of fine crystal.

--------------------------------------------------

A half hour later, the plane had finally screeched to a halt on a snow and ice covered runway. Olivia softly nudged Alex. "Hey." Her voice a gentle whisper.

Alex had both hands wrapped in a white-knuckle grip around Olivia's substantial bicep. Her legs were curled up on the seat and she was huddled against the other woman with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Alex? Sweetie? We've landed. We're ok." Olivia reached around with her other hand and gave Alex a squeeze. "Alex. You ok?"

Alex's eyes blinked open. She saw Olivia staring down in to her face with genuine concern plastered over her dark features. "Sorry, Olivia." She began the slow process of unfurling herself from Olivia.

"I'm in no rush if you need a minute, Alex. I just wanted you to know we were on the ground and that you were safe." She looked in to the glacier blue eyes that were clouded over slightly from a mixture of fear and Bloody Mary.

"This is pretty embarrassing, Olivia." Alex released some of the pressure with which she was squeezing Olivia's arm. She did feel very safe though. Olivia had that effect on her...among other things.

"Don't be. I'd be in your position if we were in that swamp scenario you mentioned earlier." Olivia's face was kind and warm. Alex saw no trace of judgment there.

"Thank you."

"The good news is that I doubt we'll be on another flight for at least the next 24 hours. The weather has gone to hell in a fast car. According to Katja, we're the last plane they're letting land today."

"I'm afraid we differ greatly on our definition of 'good news', Olivia. Being stranded in Cincinnati in a winter storm of nondescript intensity with an extradition deadline to meet isn't 'good' by my definition."

"Wow. Zero to ADA in less than sixty seconds." Olivia offered her half smirk.

"Uh huh. Zero to wise ass in less than thirty for you." Alex returned the smirk. She was beginning to feel a little more like herself even if their circumstances were a bit undesirable.

"And she's back, folks." Olivia shook her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Katja's voice echoed through the cabin. "We welcome you to Cincinnati where the local time is 1:23pm. We appreciate your patience with us on this flight. Due to severe weather, we regret that the FAA has ordered no further flights out of the area today. Please check in at the service desk for information on your connecting flights. Thank you for choosing Cross Continental Air and we hope to see you again on a future flight."

"So, now what?" Alex said straightening her clothes and gathering up her carry-on items.

"Well, I can go to the service desk and flash my badge around. See what I can do to get us on priority status out of here. Do you need to call Dexter about the extradition delay?" Olivia pulled her bag out from under the seat in front of her.

"Yes, I'll give them a call and also check in with Tamara. Maybe there's something they can leverage on their end from our office to help us out."

"Sounds like we have a game plan. Let's get going and then we can think about some food." Olivia stood up and then allowed Alex to step out in front of her as she guided her with a hand on the small of her back.

"Olivia." The voice behind Olivia practically purred.

She stopped and turned around. "Katja. Thank you for the drinks."

"You are quite welcome, Olivia. If you ever find yourself in Miami, give me a call. I can buy you a real drink." The woman held out a graceful hand with a card she offered the almost blushing detective. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you."

"Ah, yeah. Sure. It was really no big deal. Serving and protecting is what I do." She took the card and stuffed it in her back jeans pocket. "Miami, huh? Is that where your crew is based?" She barely caught the last part. "Oh, wah...girlfriend? No, she's a colleague."

"Yes. I'm not there often, but when I am I like to enjoy myself." Katja smiled widely. "Enjoy the rest of your trip, detective. Travel safely. Lucky colleague." She winked at Olivia.

Olivia full on blushed now. "Thanks, Katja. Bye for now." She scratched the back of her neck nervously as she approached Alex at the end of the gangway.

"So, you getting lucky later?" Alex arched both eyebrows at Olivia curiously.

"Cut it out." Olivia took a deep breath.

"Badge bunnies come in all shapes and sizes, huh?" Alex wasn't letting up.

"Badge bunnies? Please stop. She was just grateful is all."

"Uh huh." Alex paused for a moment considering whether she should push the issue or let her travel companion off the hook. "Seemed pretty clear to me just how 'grateful' the thickly accented and quite lovely Katja was."

"I'm going to go over to the service desk. Maybe Katja has a cousin or a sister or something and I can get us out of here." Olivia stomped off.

"Guess I hit a nerve." Alex and Olivia had never spoken much of their personal lives, let alone their sexual proclivities. Rumors that Olivia was an equal opportunity lover had abounded since before Alex joined SVU. She'd even chokingly overhead a rumor involving herself and Olivia around the water cooler. Alex had assumed Olivia was straight. Even though she'd seen enough women flirt with her, Olivia never seemed to flirt back or flirt back with the zeal with which she was flirted with. Since Olivia had stumbled on Alex having dinner with Trevor Langan, she knew Olivia made the same assumption about her. Rumors about Alex being an Ice Queen and lesbian had rumbled here and there her whole career. Strong women must be lesbians, right? "Hmph." She dug out her cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. It's good to be back. Don't forget to participate in the poll on my profile page if you'd like a say in which of my previous stories gets a sequel! Let's find out what our ladies are up to now that they're stuck in a blizzard. I also forgot to mention that there is some adult language in the story as well. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia found Alex leaning against a wall leaving a message on someone's voicemail.

"...I'll call as soon as I know exactly what's going on. Thanks." Alex snapped her phone shut.

"Hey." Olivia leaned next to her and ran her hand through her tousled shoulder length russet hair exasperatedly with a sigh.

"Well, that doesn't bode well. What did you find out?" Alex gestured toward a bank of chairs.

Olivia followed Alex and sat down. "What I found out is that and I quote 'No badge in the world will get you out of this airport tonight, Officer. Don't blame me, blame Mother Nature.' end quote. So, this is it for us for now."

"You have to be kidding? We've got to be in Colorado day after tomorrow at the latest or Grayson walks." Alex growled under her breath and stroked her forehead with her fingers.

"I wish I was, but NOAA and the NWS predict blizzard conditions here for the next 12 hours at least. So much for mid-winter extraditions, huh?" She wished she could cheer Alex somehow.

"This just plain sucks, Olivia. Not to mention that if we miss this extradition deadline there's going to be a decent chunk of my ass missing when Branch has anything to say about it." Alex stood and began to pace. "I need to think and I can't think without Starbucks. You think there's a Starbucks here in the Mayberry airport?"

"Let me take a walk and see what I can do. Are you hungry at all?" Olivia rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I suppose food couldn't hurt. Something light...my stomach is still flopping from the plane. Sorry, Olivia. I guess you're getting to see all the worst sides of me today." Alex chewed on the inside of her cheek as she paced.

"Ok, I'll scope it out and be right back." Olivia strolled off determined to find Alex a Starbucks or a reasonable facsimile if she had to hijack a barista herself.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I mean honest to God, Serena. Who do I have to FUCK to get a Starbucks Cafe Americano with an extra shot in this god forsaken..." Her rant was cut off in mid-stream by the appearance of a cockily grinning detective holding two giant cups of steaming Starbucks coffee. "I'll call you back." She swallowed and her face flushed. "How much of that last bit did you overhear?"

Olivia cockily placed her tongue in the side of her cheek. "Enough to know that you owe me...big time." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Here." She handed the blushing blonde attorney one of the cups. "Hopefully this will help soothe the savage beast. Who knew that you swear like a long shoreman when you're upset?"

Alex took a couple of deep breaths and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She reached out her hand and curled her fingers around the warm paper cup. "If this is a Cafe Americano with an extra shot..."

"It is." Olivia whispered.

"Well, maybe when I tell you that I got us a place to stay that isn't on a concourse, we can call it even?" Alex opened her eyes and held curious brown eyes with her own.

Olivia tilted her head. "Interesting. And how did you work that bit of magic?"

"Ever heard of 'Money talks', detective?" Alex blew in to the opening of the plastic lid before taking a small sip.

"Heard of it, yes. Never seen it in motion, though. By the way, this is also the last bowl of fresh fruit in the airport. I won't tell who I had to...sleep with to secure it for us." Olivia casually scratched her eyebrow.

"Meet up with Katja in the food court, did you?" Alex teased.

Olivia groaned. "You aren't going to let that go, are you?"

Alex shook her head. "Nope. Too easy a target. C'mon, Olivia. She was on you like a cheap suit. You can't tell me you didn't notice."

"It's the badge. It makes people treat me differently, but it's not real. If I was just Jane Passenger, she wouldn't have looked my way twice."

"Doubt it, but you tell yourself what you need to hear." Alex mumbled almost coherently. "Come on. We are meeting an SUV outside baggage claim A in twenty minutes and four wheel driving to our hotel."

Olivia handed Alex the fruit bowl and a fork and grabbed their bags.

"You know, you aren't my personal assistant. I can carry my own bags, Olivia." Alex stabbed a grape and chewed it while they walked.

"I know. But I think it's more important that you get something to eat. So, don't worry about it. You can tip me later, Miss Cabot." Olivia smirked.

--------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the hotel, Alex went up to the desk and spoke to the clerk. She took a Platinum American Express card out of her wallet and signed a few papers. The conversation appeared to get a bit heated so Olivia walked over.

"Every thing ok?" Olivia inquired softly.

"Oh yes, Detective Benson. Everything here is dandy. Except for the fact that the room they promised me is not available." Alex's expression was shooting daggers at the poor desk clerk.

"Not everyone who was supposed to check out checked out due to the weather, Ms. Cabot. Please accept our apologies. Please consider room service and the mini-bar in your room complimentary for the duration of your stay." The wiry man smiled hoping to avoid a full-blown situation.

Olivia placed a gentle hand on Alex's tense shoulder and whispered in to her ear. "I know you're pissed, but sweetie, it's not this guy's fault. Just take the room. We'll figure the rest out. I mean free room service isn't nothing. Please."

Alex almost couldn't concentrate on the words Olivia was saying as her breath swept past her sensitive ear. "You're right. We'll take it...at half the price you quoted me."

"Of course, Ms. Cabot." He handed Alex two key cards and smiled. "Can I call someone to help with your bags?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, thanks. I've got it. We're traveling light." She tugged gently on Alex's arm. "C'mon, let's go to our room."

---------------------------------------------------

Alex swiped the card and pushed the door to their room open. She surveyed the accommodations suspiciously and then allowed Olivia to enter.

"See? This isn't so bad." Olivia dropped their bags and looked around. It had your basic hotel accoutrements...a counter with a coffee pot, a small frig and mini bar, a large desk with several data ports, a king sized bed, a large screen TV, a stuffed armchair...ONE KING SIZED BED. "oh..."

"Yeah, 'oh'." Alex huffed and stomped inside.

Olivia stuck her head in to the bathroom. There was a large Jacuzzi tub, a hair dryer and a stock of complimentary toiletries. It all seemed clean and in good working order. "Well, beats the crap out of Concourse A." Olivia tried for the silver lining.

"Not by much." Alex shrugged out of her coat and hung it up. She looked at her watch. It was nearly 5pm.

"You really think I'm going to be that lousy a roommate that you'd prefer sharing a concourse with a thousand strangers? Thanks." Olivia tossed her down jacket over the arm of the chair.

"Olivia." Alex sighed. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Yes, I know. Just not sure how to get you to see the sunny side here." Olivia half smiled with a tilt of her head.

Alex stretched and her back made some faint pops. "I'm sorry I'm not better company. I'm tired and cranky and hungry and pissy. I have no clothes whatsoever and our baggage is God knows where. I'm not looking forward to arm-wrestling you over the bed and I'm working on a killer headache." She frowned. "The sunny side is hard to see from here."

Olivia pursed her lips and tapped her fingertips with her thumbs. "I know. I've learned from years of bad hotels and lost luggage to always toss a change of unmentionables and some toiletries in my carry-on. And you can have the bed, Alex. I don't think I'd win the arm-wrestling competition in your current state and don't want to add ER x-rays to our to-do list tonight."

Alex plopped in to the desk chair and tried a smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it." She rubbed her forehead. "You must be famished, too. Shall we see what room service can scare up?"

Olivia smiled back. "Now you're talking. However, topping my priority list is a test run on that Jacuzzi tub."

"Yes, but what will you change in to after?" Alex wondered absently.

"There are two giant terrycloth robes hanging in the bathroom. We can have our clothes cleaned by the hotel and make do with those til morning, no?"

Alex's eyes widened at the prospect of spending the evening nude, save for terrycloth, in close proximity with Olivia Benson. "I guess that would work...as long as they could get them back to us by morning." Alex shrugged.

"I'll call the desk and see what they can do." Olivia grinned.

"Sure. I'll find the menu and make a few phone calls of my own." Alex dug through the stack of literature on the desk.

----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Thanks again for your feedback. I also want to thank everyone who has voted in the poll on my profile page. It'll run through the end of April. And so without further delay, let's return to the hotel room and see what our snowbound ladies are up to. Enjoy!_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Olivia emerged from the bathroom in her robe towel drying her now even darker brown hair, Alex was hunched over a legal pad and furiously scribbling notes. She didn't even notice Olivia's approach. "You never quit, do you?"

Alex jumped at Olivia's voice and threw her pen in the air. "Jesus, Olivia!"

"Sorry. I thought you heard me." Olivia bent over to pick up the pen and placed it on the desk next to the legal pad.

Alex stretched her neck. "No. I'm sorry. I get in my zone and tune out."

"Try the Jacuzzi. It'll help you relax. You do relax once in a while, don't you, counselor?" Olivia raised a single eyebrow.

Alex took a deep breath. "Yes, detective, I do relax on occasion. Room service said it'd be another half hour or so." She rolled her stiffening neck.

"So, go soak for twenty minutes. Please." Olivia put her hand on the back of Alex's neck and squeezed gently.

Alex tensed ten-fold at the touch. "Stop that."

Olivia let go and backed away. "Sorry." She raised both palms in surrender.

Alex stood up. She could smell the clean scent of Olivia tinged with English lavender. 'Standard higher end hotel toiletry fare,' she thought. "Fine. I'll go." 'At the very least I won't have to be so close to her in that robe.'

Olivia frowned slightly as the regal blonde disappeared in to the bathroom. "Toss your clothes out when you're ready and I'll put the bag out for them to collect for cleaning." Liv called through the closed door.

Alex mumbled her affirmative response.

----------------------------------------

When Alex emerged from the bathroom Olivia looked up from the TV. Alex with wet hair, zero make up and nothing but a fluffy white terrycloth robe on made her mouth go dry. "Hey." She cleared her throat and tried for a sentence. "Feel better?"

"Yes, much. No room service yet?" Alex looked around the room.

"Nope." Olivia nervously flexed her fingers. 'Work, brain...work, damn it!'

"What are you watching?" Alex asked fishing a hairbrush out of her bag.

"Ah, just channel surfing. Nothing much on." Olivia worried the inside of her cheek.

Alex began brushing out her hair. "I see. Well, watch whatever you like. I've got some case notes I can go over and..."

"Do you ever _stop_ being a prosecutor, Alex? Do you ever just relax?" Olivia ran her fingers over the fabric of the comforter absently.

Alex turned with a furrowed brow. "No, Olivia, I don't ever _stop_. I can't _stop_. If I _stop_, some wide-eyed young buck from the boy's club who goes hunting with Branch will pass me by for the next promotion. If I relax, if I let my guard down for a minute..."

"Ok, ok, Alex. I'm sorry I hit a nerve." Olivia scratched her head. "I, ah, I actually really admire your drive and your passion for prosecuting. I truly do. I just think there's much more to you is all. I only get to see the one side." Olivia wondered why she was rambling on like she was.

Alex closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She had really lit in to Olivia and she felt bad. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I'm wound pretty tight right now. You didn't deserve that." She walked over to Olivia and folder her hands in front of her mouth. "You got to see some other sides of me on this trip already, Liv. The scared little girl who fears turbulence. The spoiled rich girl who throws money at her problems. These other sides of me aren't all that flattering. That's why I don't expose them more often."

"Alex." She reached out and placed a gentle hand on Alex's arm. "I like all the sides I've seen." She looked deep in to the clear pools of sky blue and smiled warmly.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Room service!"

------------------------------------------------

Olivia couldn't speak for several minutes after the waiter had wheeled in the cart and revealed the feast Alex had ordered for them. The smells were heavenly.

Alex had handled everything, nodding approval at the food revealed and tasting the bottle of red wine he uncorked. "Hope you're hungry, detective."

"Hell yeah. That smells great. You'll have to go over everything again for me. Oh and remind me never to piss you off to a point where you start throwing your money around." Olivia smirked as she walked over to the cart rubbing her palms together. "How do we go about this?"

"Well, it's probably going to be easiest if we get ourselves settled on the bed." Alex gestured to the king size bed in front of them.

"You don't mind if I sit on the bed with you?" Olivia asked quirking an eyebrow.

Alex shook her head. "No, Olivia. That's fine."

A few minutes later they were settled on the bed with trays of food laid out in front of them and the cart pulled next to Alex's side of the bed.

"So, Ms. Cabot, where do we begin?" Olivia turned towards Alex and grinned. The intimacy of having a fancy dinner in bed together hit her with a jolt causing her to giggle rather inappropriately.

"Are you...giggling, Olivia?" Alex raised both eyebrows. "I can't imagine what's so funny."

"Sorry. It happens to me sometimes. It's the 'church giggles'. At times when it's least appropriate, I burst in to fits of laughter. I'll try to control myself." Olivia sucked in her upper lip and bit it.

Alex tilted her head and shook it slightly. "Ok, Detective Giggles...the first thing we should begin with is our wine. A bottle of Chateauneuf du Pape...a full-bodied red wine. Here, try." Alex held out her glass for Olivia to sip from.

Olivia took the glass and swirled the red liquid in it. She then inhaled the bouquet. "Mmmm, smells rich." Then she took a small sip and savored the flavors that washed over her taste buds. "Wow. That really is nice. Excellent choice."

"You almost looked like you knew what you were doing there. Do you enjoy wine?" Alex asked as she poured Olivia a glass.

"Eh, I went to a couple tastings with my mother. I know enough to fake it. Your unstated assumption is correct. I'm more of a beer guzzling cop...or a Maker's Mark gal depending on the case." Olivia handed Alex her glass back and accepted the full glass she handed her in exchange.

"Well, if you thought you enjoyed it as a stand alone, wait until you try it paired with our meal." Alex gestured to each course. "Cold lobster cocktail, bacon wrapped rare filet mignon with field greens salad and rice pilaf. And dessert is under this tray if you're up for it later."

"Well, this sounds fabulous. I do believe, counselor, that you've found the sunny side of this situation." Olivia licked her lips in anticipation of the meal.

Alex saw Olivia's pink tongue dart out and lick those full lips and she felt her pulse quicken. Her eyes were set on Olivia's mouth and she couldn't tear them away.

"Shall we begin?" Olivia shifted a little under Alex's increasingly obvious scrutiny. "Alex?"

Alex cleared her throat and shook her head a little. "Sorry. Low blood sugar I guess. Let's eat."

'Low blood sugar...sure.' "I'm all for that. You've seen me eat and know I can hold my own with the boys." Olivia unfurled a cloth napkin and spread it in her lap after situating her silverware.

Alex sipped her wine and considered whether or not to say the first thing that crossed her mind. 'Oh, what the hell.' "I've heard rumors of your appetites, true. But I've only ever speculated."

"Uh huh." Olivia dipped a chunk of lobster meat in her cocktail sauce. "I bet you have. If you think I'm dumb enough to play word games with a lawyer..."

"I do not think you're dumb, detective." Alex gracefully stabbed a lobster claw, dipped it and placed it in her mouth for effect.

"That's good. So, what _do_ you think about the rumors?" Olivia wiped her mouth as she savored the lobster accented by the tangy sauce.

"I think that rumors are generally based very loosely on fact and then bent beyond recognition. I give them hardly any credence. I'm generally more direct than passive aggressive." Alex took another sip of her wine.

"I see. Yet you haven't directly asked me anything...why is that?" Olivia questioned sipping her wine.

"It's none of my business who you knock boots with, Olivia. If you want to share, that's fine, but I've made a decision to keep my work and personal life separate." Alex took up another piece of lobster meat.

"I can respect that. Yet, you were on my case quite a bit about Katja. Why?" Olivia wiped her mouth with her napkin having finished her lobster.

"It was fun to watch you squirm a bit. I can't imagine you're a stranger to the flirtations of either sex, Olivia. Yet, at the slightest provocation, I was able to press your buttons." Alex dabbed at her face with her linen napkin. "Childish, I know, but it was kind of fun." She smiled at the detective.

"Uh huh. So, you're a tease then. Figures." Olivia smiled back.

"Wrong. Not a tease, just an Ice Queen. Let's eat our filet's before they get cold." Alex attempted to change the subject.

"Alex, I never said that about you. It's not easy being a strong woman in a male-dominated profession. We may not always have seen eye to eye on everything, but the Ice Queen thing, I don't buy." Olivia sipped her wine and added. "I know that you care too much for that title."

Alex flushed a little at the underlying compliment in Olivia's statement. Olivia thought she was a strong and caring woman, not an Ice Queen. "Thanks. Almost sounds like you forgive me for the Katja ribbing."

"Not so fast." Olivia said cutting a piece of her steak. "I still want to know why you got such a rise out of teasing me."

"Ok, fine." Alex said, chasing her steak with a sip of the fragrant red liquid. "I teased you because you reacted to it. Why did you react to it?"

"See? Word games with a lawyer. What was I thinking? You broke down my defenses with fine wine and gourmet food." Olivia wiped her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"You can't unring the bell, detective. I'll rephrase." Alex adopted a prosecutorial tone. "Did you find Katja attractive at all?"

Olivia began to choke on her rice pilaf. Her face turned red and she gagged a bit.

"Oh no! Can you breathe, Liv? Are you ok?" She patted her back a little.

Olivia raised her hands indicating that she was ok and just needed a minute. She grabbed her water glass and drank heavily. "Can I plead the fifth?"

"Nope, you're in my court now. The detective will answer the question or be held in contempt where they do not serve crème brulee." Alex's tone was playful now and her eyes sparkled as she teased Olivia.

Olivia had never seen Alex this playful. She liked it even if she was uncomfortable with where the line of questioning was leading them. "Wow, playing the dessert card. Such tactics, counselor! Tsk, tsk." Olivia could give as good as she could get and couldn't help her half grin.

Alex refilled their wine glasses and stared at Olivia. The silence between them was charged but not quite awkward. Alex went back to her dinner but said nothing.

Olivia finished up her greens, wiped her mouth and leaned back. "Fine, you win." Olivia tossed her napkin on the tray and faced Alex. "Katja was a hottie."

"I see." Alex was surprised by Olivia's frank answer. She wondered if the wine was getting to her. "And is she your 'type'?"

"I don't think I have a 'type' per se. How about you, counselor? What's your type?" Olivia smiled and figured it was worth a try.

"Let's see. I prefer non-ambiguous people. So, your type isn't sexy, Slavic flight attendant with thick accents?" Alex felt she had her detective on the ropes now. She smirked.

"Sexy, huh? You thought Katja was sexy?" Olivia's eyes sparkled. Had Alex seriously just tipped her hand? "This day just gets better and better." Olivia sipped some more wine.

"Yes, detective. I think Katja would be described as sexy, but definitely not my 'type'. Accents don't do it for me." Alex leaned back and played with her hair.

"Uh huh. So, what does 'do it' for you?" Olivia asked scratching her face cockily. "Slimy defense attorneys with big egos and really small ethics?" The momentum had turned in her favor and she smiled broadly.

Alex groaned and pursed her lips. "That was just dinner."

"Alex, I'm a detective. That dress did not say 'just dinner'." Olivia leaned in.

"Oh, really? And what did that dress say?" Alex laughed. Olivia had gotten too comfortable in her lead and revealed the opening Alex was waiting for.

Olivia's face registered shock. 'How did she do that? She turned the tables so quickly. Shit. Shit. Shit.' "Uh, I...well..."

"Well said. Care to elaborate at all or will the record show 'uh, I...well'?" Alex was smug now and those blue eyes danced with victory.

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. She nodded. She had her answer. "Well, if dinner was all Langan got, then maybe it's _his_ 'type' we should be discussing."

Alex smiled slowly. Olivia had subtly said what she thought of the dress. "Dinner was all Langan got." Alex drained her second glass of wine. "More wine? Or would you prefer dessert?"

"Oh, I think I'd better lay off the wine since I barely escaped this last round of questioning with my life. Can we wait on dessert though? Dinner was wonderful. Thanks for ordering for us." Olivia sighed contentedly and smiled warmly at Alex.

"You're welcome. Would you like to watch TV or something?" Alex put her tray on the cart and stretched out.

"Not if it means you are going to go over to the desk and lose yourself in work." Olivia grinned. "I'm enjoying talking and getting to know you better. But if you'd rather not..."

"No, I'm fine talking. I just don't usually talk about personal topics with colleagues. I'm not used to talking about myself." Alex smiled wistfully.

"I know what you mean." Olivia handed Alex her tray to put on the cart and she stretched out as well. "So, what else shall we discuss?"

--------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Thanks as always for your feedback. Fair warning: we are heading in to some of those adult situations that give this story it's M rating in this chapter and the next. So, let's go see where all this is leading, shall we? Enjoy!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex folded her hands in her lap. She surveyed Olivia whose body was stretched out. The robe split and revealed her olive toned and shapely legs. Alex brought her eyes back up Olivia's body to the V of the robe, the olive skin giving way to slightly paler skin the further south you went. Finally she landed on amused brown eyes. "How is it that you keep yourself so fit, Olivia? I know the hours you put in at the office. How do you do it?"

Olivia smiled shyly, a light flush rising to her cheeks. "Thanks. I try to take care of myself."

"Well, you succeed." Alex smiled warmly in to Olivia's eyes. Shy Olivia was pretty darn sexy and was it getting warm in the room?

"So, you noticed?" Olivia's voice was soft and deep.

Alex nodded. "Me and everyone in Manhattan with a pulse."

"Well, it's not like you don't turn heads yourself, Alex." Olivia's mouth changed from her shy smile in to a sexy smirk.

This was getting too intimate. They were reclining side by side, facing each other on a king sized bed in a nice hotel and openly admitting that they found each other aesthetically pleasing at a minimum. Alex swallowed hard and stood up. "Excuse me a moment. I have to go powder my nose."

"Sure." Olivia got up and went over to the coffee maker. She put on a pot of decaf while Alex used the facilities.

'Ok, Cabot. What the fuck do you think you're doing? Flirting with Olivia? More than flirting with her? Calm yourself down. Wait. She's flirting back, isn't she? Is she? No. Yes. Well, maybe. Shit, shit, shit.' Alex paced for a while. She checked her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired.

There was a soft knock. "Alex? You ok in there?"

"Yes, be right out." Alex flushed the toilet and washed her hands needlessly.

"I made some coffee. Thought we could use a dessert break." Olivia smiled broadly.

Alex smiled. Olivia was giving her a break. That was sweet. "Sounds good." Alex emerged from the bathroom feeling a little more in control of herself.

"So, you said something about crème brulee, counselor?" Olivia grinned.

"Yes. I think that's the most fitting end to the meal we just enjoyed, no?" Alex smiled, but immediately felt that control she regained slipping away again as Olivia slipped her arm through Alex's and walked over to the cart with her.

Olivia lifted the cover off of the last plate on the cart. She revealed a single dish of crème brulee...with a single fork. "Damn. That looks good enough to eat."

Alex laughed. "Good for us then, huh?"

"Only one fork though." Olivia tugged at her ear and walked over to the coffee pot. "There's no extra over here." She prepared the coffee cups for them and walked over to the cart.

"I guess we can share. You don't have the cooties, do you, detective?" Alex was now back to openly flirting with Olivia.

Olivia half smirked. 'Let the games begin.' "Nope, completely cootie free. I get tested monthly working in SVU and all."

"Then hop up here." Alex crawled back on to the bed and then patted a spot next to her.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and crawled in next to Alex. Her breath caught when Alex slipped her arm around her shoulder and fed her a bite of the crème brulee.

"Mmmmm, that's fantastic. God, that's really perfect." Olivia hadn't realized she closed her eyes and licked her lips. When she opened her eyes, she caught Alex staring at her. She looked hungry...but not for crème brulee.

'Ok, what does that look mean?' "Your turn, Alex." Olivia took the fork from her hand, gently running a single fingertip over the back of Alex's hand. She gathered a bite of the sweet custard and felt her insides turn to mush as she watched the blue eyes close and the perfect red lips part in anticipation of the fork.

Instead of a fork entering her mouth with scrumptious crème brulee, Alex felt the press of soft lips against hers. Distantly, Alex heard a fork fall to a plate. She moaned in to the kiss and pressed her lips back, gently.

Olivia pulled back and licked her bottom lip. She exhaled. "Wow. Sorry, Alex...I, I, I..."

Alex's eyes were still shut. She didn't want to open them. If she did, she might wake up, alone and worked up in her cold bed in her cold apartment. She'd been kissed before, obviously. But never quite like that...so unexpected yet gentle. All they had done was press mouths together with lips slightly parted and move them slowly. Alex felt dizzy.

"Alex?" 'Great. I've really screwed up and now...now I'll be lucky if she doesn't file harassment charges.' Olivia closed her eyes and waited.

"That wasn't crème brulee." 'God, that was the stupidest thing ever spoken.' Alex felt a flush spread to her cheeks.

"Nope. Look, uh, I can explain. I...I..." Olivia needed to see Alex's eyes. "Could you look at me please?"

Alex shook her head, eyes squeezed shut. "No."

"No?" Confusion crossed Olivia's face. Her voice was higher than normal. "Why?"

"Honestly?" Alex asked.

"Please. I couldn't stand it if you weren't honest."

"Fear." Alex admitted.

"Oh." Olivia's face fell. 'How could I have misread the signals so drastically?' "God, no! I'm so, so sorry I scared you. I didn't mean...I thought...uuuggghhh." Olivia fell backwards against the bed and covered her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Liv, no." Alex opened her eyes when she heard Olivia groan and collapse on the bed. "You misunderstood." Alex lay back next to Olivia and pulled her hand away from her eyes.

"I...what?" Olivia's brows knit with confusion and concern. "What?"

"Olivia, I was afraid that if I opened my eyes I'd wake up...and the kiss would just be another dream." Alex blushed and looked down.

"Another dream?" Olivia grinned a little bit as understanding dawned.

"I said that out loud, huh?" Alex grinned back, now an interesting shade of crimson.

"Yeah. Let's just say that you're not always prosecuting cases when I dream about you, either." Olivia winked.

Alex groaned. "Well..." She pursed her lips. "This wasn't how I figured this would come out."

Olivia laughed.

"You think this is funny?"

Olivia nodded and continued to laugh.

"How is this funny?" Alex asked indignantly.

"You want that list in order funniest to least funniest, most ironic to least ironic or alphabetical?" Olivia asked in between guffaws.

Alex shook her head and sat up. "You think you're so funny. This was supposed to be an unrequited girl-crush that I could handle. Now you've gone and kissed me and we're..." she gestured out the window, "stuck in a blizzard in a hotel with a Jacuzzi and a king sized bed. Just cue the techno music and bring in the camera crew and we can shoot ADA Gone Wild." Alex dropped her head. "Conflict of interest and prosecutorial misconduct are only a couple of consequences I could face."

"Alex, sweetheart, take a breath." Olivia covered Alex's hands with her own. "We just kissed. I kissed you, actually. And it _was_ a great kiss, but totally PG. It's not like we ripped each other's clothes off on the courthouse steps. Relax, please?"

"Relax? How many times are you going to tell me to relax tonight? You think I'm nothing but an uptight bitch." Alex rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

"I don't think you're an uptight bitch, but if you don't ease up on yourself, you're gonna have a heart attack and die before you get elected to the big chair, counselor." Olivia sat up and carefully draped an arm around the slender shoulders that had begun to shake with sobs just a bit.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Liv. I just can't..." Alex was helpless to do anything but fall in to Olivia's arms as she completely lost herself in sobs.

"Shhhh. Alex, sweetie. It's ok." Olivia wrapped both arms around Alex and held her close as she sobbed. "I didn't mean to upset you." She placed a kiss on the top of the silky blonde hair. "Please don't cry."

Alex nuzzled in to the warmth surrounding her, but that only made her sob harder. She was being thoroughly unprofessional on about a dozen counts. She attempted to pull out of Olivia's arms.

"No way. You're not leaving my arms while you're crying like this, Alex. Not when I'm responsible." Olivia began gently rubbing small circles on Alex's back.

In her struggles to get away and Olivia's struggle to keep her in her arms, their robes had opened slightly. Alex's head was buried in the warm soft flesh of Olivia's chest, her tears staining the olive skin. "God. Olivia. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for ten seconds, Alex. I kissed you. I'm the one who behaved inappropriately. I should apologize to you." Olivia became suddenly aware of soft, warm kisses on her upper chest and neck.

"Apology accepted." Alex whispered the words softly against the warm flesh she was bestowing kisses on. "God, Liv...your skin is so soft."

"Mmmm, not that that doesn't feel wonderful, but I think we should talk before we go from sobbing one minute to necking." Olivia stroked Alex's hair.

"What's to talk about? What happens in Cinci stays in Cinci." Alex began more intently kissing Olivia's neck.

"Ummm, Alex, baby...wait. Please." Olivia tried to push Alex back just a little.

"Olivia. Liv, God, you smell so good and you taste..." Alex was nibbling and licking Olivia's neck and clavicle.

"And that feels amazing, Alex, but..." Olivia gently put her hands on either side of Alex's face and pushed her up. "This isn't what I want from you."

Confusion tinged with desire clouded the glacier blue eyes staring at Olivia. "You don't want...? Oh, terrific! Then I've made a fool of myself." Alex let out a quivering breath. "But you kissed me...and..."

"No, you didn't make a fool out of yourself at all. Yes, I kissed you." Olivia rubbed her thumbs gently over Alex's cheeks. "But if you're looking for a one-night stand or a wham-bam hotel-sex arrangement..." Olivia stared deeply in to Alex's eyes and breathed deeply to keep her desires in check. She wanted to be sure Alex could see her intentions. "I can't do that...not with you."

"But, you...you've got a reputation. I, uh..."

"Yes, I know. But I want more than that from you. If we're going to complicate our lives by taking this step, it's not going to be for one night when I couldn't keep my hormones in check because a pair of beautiful blue eyes bought me dinner in bed."

"You think my eyes are beautiful?" Alex blushed.

"Yes. And the rest of the package isn't bad either." Olivia swallowed hard. "But having you in my life as an acquaintance and a colleague beats one night of passion and losing your respect and friendship forever. Do you understand?"

It was Alex's turn to swallow hard and tears began to fill her eyes. She nodded understanding. "You're saying you want more than a one-night stand with me?"

"Yes." Olivia caught Alex's tears with her thumb. "I'm sorry if that's all you want, but I can't do that. Not with you. I...You mean to much."

Alex leaned forward and captured Olivia's lips in a brief but fevered kiss. "That's the most beautiful and romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, Olivia." She rested her forehead against the panting detective. "And you have no idea how very much more than one night I want from you, too."

"What?" Olivia blinked. She was flustered by the sudden intensity of Alex's kiss and was certain she heard incorrectly.

Alex's eyes suddenly sparkled with flecks of a much deeper shade of blue. "Liv, maybe it's the weather or the wine or the other extenuating circumstances, but I'll be blunt. I've had a crush on you the size of Texas for well over a year now. I find myself watching you...and what's more, if I'm not mistaken, I often catch you watching me, too." She paused as Olivia blinked, blushed and then looked back up sheepishly.

"Guilty as charged." Olivia smiled.

"I tried to convince myself it was a girl crush. You're the only other woman aside from Liz that I have regular contact with and I admire you very much. However, you slowly began to pervade my thoughts outside of work and eventually you wiggled your way in to my subconscious as well." Alex took a deep breath and steepled her fingers, almost like she would before swaying a jury in summation. "So, although up until a half hour ago I believed I was in it alone, I'm falling in love with you."

Olivia's mouth went dry. And as ridiculous as it was given that fact, she tried to swallow and lick her lips. 'Did Alex Cabot just say she was falling in love with me?' "Well, if this is the wine's fault, I'm going to pour my life savings in to purchasing the vineyard responsible."

Alex shook her head at how charming Olivia was, even at a time like this. "That's all you have to say?"

"I, uh, didn't have time to prepare a closing argument and I'm not as eloquent on my feet as you are." Olivia cleared her throat. "But I'll try not to be flip." She chewed on the inside of her cheek for a few seconds. "Me, too." She smiled shyly.

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head. "You, too, what? Liv? Throw me a bone."

"I'm in love with you, too, Alex. I make up reasons to see you...in court, at the office...at the station. I wanted to rip Langan's arms off and beat him with them when I saw you out with him...on a date. How dare he date my fantasy woman? The thought of his grubby hands on you and that he got to spend an evening with you in that dress and possibly out of it..." Olivia's nostrils flared at the thought. "I hit the gym that night and almost broke my hands pummeling the heavy bag. A six-pack later I realized that I could no longer deny the fact that I was head over heels. My mature way of dealing with it was to simply ignore it on all levels. How's that?" Olivia laced her fingers behind her head and laid back.

Alex laughed softly. "Trevor and I only had dinner. I just hadn't been out in so long. I said yes when he asked me for the 50th time. It was a first and last date. And he didn't put his hands or anything else on me. Believe it or not, he was a gentleman. Honestly, you just got a better kiss than he did." Alex smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

Olivia grinned from ear to ear. "Is that right?" She waited for Alex to nod vigorously. "Cool."

"Would you like another?" Alex asked biting her lower lip and staring at Liv.

Olivia nodded and smirked. "Boy, would I." She leaned in and closed the distance between them

.

Alex kissed Olivia hungrily. Her lips quickly parted and her pink tongue traced Olivia's full lips. Olivia groaned in to the heated kiss. Her groan caused her lips to part and Alex slipped her tongue softly in to Olivia's mouth. She paused to see if that was a welcome act. When Olivia met her tongue with a soft swipe of her own tongue, it was Alex who groaned. Alex pulled back when breathing was becoming an issue.

Olivia panted and rested her forehead against Alex's shoulder. "Wow. That was even better." She smirked. "I should have known you'd have above average oral skill. That tongue's a lethal weapon."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, baby." Alex gently ran her hand inside Olivia's robe. "So, this...you and me...what do we do?"

"Uh, I'm the brawn. You're the brains. You tell me."

Alex smiled and moved her hand lower down Liv's chest until she cupped her hand around the soft, warm flesh she found there. "I'm having trouble with long term thinking. Right now, I've kind of got a one-track mind."

Olivia's breath caught as she felt how gently Alex was touching her. She was holding her breast like a wounded bird. "Well, maybe I can help clear your mind." Olivia tugged at the belt of Alex's robe.

"Mmmm, I thought you'd never ask." Alex purred.

---------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Thanks again to all for your reviews. Fair warning! There is some further mature content in the chapter below. Now let's get back to our story without further delay...Enjoy!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Alex's robe fell open, Olivia feasted her eyes on the creamy white skin that slowly appeared. She let her eyes trail slowly down the elegant, long neck. Her hands reached out and slipped the robe off her shoulders. She ran her fingertips lightly up Alex's arms and across her shoulders. "You are so beautiful, Alex."

"Mmmm." Alex shivered at Olivia's gentle touch. She squeezed the flesh in her palm lightly. "God, I've fantasized what it would be like...seeing you, touching you." Alex looked down at her hand. "But this...actually touching and seeing...God, Liv." Alex's body was reacting in ways she hadn't even imagined.

Olivia pressed her body in to Alex's touch. She felt her body respond as her nipple hardened against the soft, warm palm squeezing it. Before she could completely register what was happening, Alex had tugged her robe open as well.

The first time Alex felt her naked flesh brush against Olivia's, it was electric. Her entire body tingled. She knew she needed, wanted more. She was resting on her elbows, hovering over Olivia's naked body. She lowered her hips and gasped when she felt Olivia's buck up to meet hers. She watched Olivia's eyes dilate and change to the color of Turkish coffee. "Oh, Liv." She groaned. "That feels...you feel...amazing."

Olivia smiled at the breathlessness of her usually uptight attorney. She thought her desire roughened voice struggling for the right words was damn sexy. But something was missing. "Alex?" She waited for her to look at her and cupped her cheeks gently. "I need to kiss you."

Alex felt goose bumps rise on her flesh and a rush of heat and moisture from her center. Olivia's voice was so husky with need. She leaned in the rest of the way and captured Olivia's lips. She felt Liv moan in to her mouth. Her hips bucked like they were no longer under her control.

'I'm kissing Alex Cabot. I'm naked and kissing Alex Cabot. Oh and she's naked too.' Olivia smiled in spite of herself. She moaned shamelessly in to Alex's mouth and met the rhythm of Alex's hips with hers. If they could just shift a little...

Alex felt Olivia shifting underneath her as she plundered her mouth. She was slowly kissing her way down the strong neck muscles when she felt it. Olivia's thigh was pressing against hers in an effort to spread them. Alex's mouth went dry and she exhaled with a quiver.

"Alex...just...baby...a little." Olivia's brain wasn't working any more. She dropped her hands to Alex's hips and stilled them. She bumped Alex's knees with hers and wiggled trying to get Alex to spread them.

Alex complied as she was scraping her teeth along Olivia's clavicle. She felt Olivia pressing her thigh in between hers. It felt good, strong, warm and then..."OOOOHHH, yyeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss." When Alex felt Liv's thigh pressing against her damp, heated flesh something inside her snapped. Good Girl Cabot vanished and she became incensed and driven by her feelings and desires. "Liv."

Olivia watched Alex's face change as she pressed her thigh against her. "Alex...you're so wet already. Oh baby, yes." She watched as Alex rode her thigh with unbridled passion. She felt the slickness of Alex's desire rubbing against her thigh.

Alex's frantic rubbing and thrusting was causing amazing side effects against Olivia's own throbbing center. Olivia locked her leg around Alex's and slid herself firmly against the creamy white flesh of Alex's thigh. "Oh my God, Liv...yeess. Please. I...I..." Alex's blonde hair was flying in to her face, sticking to her forehead as beads of sweat gathered against her brow.

"Me too, baby. Just...," Olivia grunted as she thrust herself rhythmically with Alex, "let go...let it happen. S'ok...I...gotcha." She slipped her hands up from holding Alex's slim hips and cupped her breasts.

The next sounds that came out of Alex's mouth seemed to come from deep inside her and were unintelligible. Part scream, part moan, and part feral growl. She threw her head back and placed her hands over Olivia's hardened nipples.

Olivia was incited by the sounds and movements Alex was making. She looked so wanton, so...out of control. The delicate hands teasing her hardened peaks were causing her to shiver with pleasure. "Yes, Alex...so good...sooo..." Olivia's voice gave way to some deep groans and grunts.

Alex's body began to shake and buck wildly. Olivia's voice was driving her to the edge faster than ever before. Olivia's hands were so gentle on her breasts. She was careening towards orgasm and Olivia was barely touching her...and she could tell by the amount of moisture on her thigh that Liv was almost as close as she was.

"Alllex, oooohhh." Olivia was determined not to allow herself pleasure until she was certain Alex would too. "Alex?" She breathed out her lover's name panting.

"Yes." Alex's blue eyes were now the deep blue of the night sky. She tried to slow her body but it was not listening.

"Are you...close?" Olivia's question was almost shy.

Alex grinned at the irony of Olivia blushingly asking if her orgasm was approaching, since she was the reason for said arousal to begin with. Alex nodded vigorously. "You too?"

Olivia attempted some controlled breathing. "Yeah." She swallowed a few times and searched her mind for the right word to say. "Together?" She searched Alex's eyes for understanding.

Alex again nodded vigorously as she felt herself nearing climax. "Now?" She panted breathlessly.

Both women braced themselves. Alex was the first to fall over the edge of ecstasy. Olivia followed closely behind, her body tensing and relaxing rapidly. She had a brief moment of clarity when she thought her body's strong contractions might actually hurt Alex. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but pure bliss etched across Alex's patrician features. "Alex. God, Alex." Olivia wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. "Wow."

Alex's body was still buzzing with a post-orgasmic high when Olivia pulled her down on top of her. "Olivia." Alex loved the warm feeling of the length of Olivia's body against hers. She could feel Liv's chest rising and falling with each breath. "That was..."

"Alex?" Olivia's voice was still raw with passion.

"Hmmm?" Alex hummed against the skin of Olivia's throat.

"Shhhh. No talking."

"Why?"

"Cuz. Spoiling the afterglow. Now, shhhhh." Olivia ran her fingers across Alex's back, playing connect the dots with the droplets of sweat she found there.

Alex laughed a throaty laugh and kissed Olivia lightly on the lips. The act of raising her head for the kiss pressed the rest of her body even further in to Olivia's. It was hard for Alex to realize at first, but she was feeling desire bubbling up again as she lay pressed against the remarkable body beneath hers.

"You ok?" Olivia felt Alex begin to tremble. "Sweetie?"

Alex stared in to Olivia's eyes. "Thought we weren't talking?"

"Yeah, but you're trembling. Are you cold?"

Alex flushed at the concern in Liv's voice. "Quite the opposite."

"Oh." Olivia smirked. "We can put our robes back on if...."

"Don't you dare. You feel wonderful, Liv. It feels so good to be touching you like this. You make me lose my control...", Alex smiled a feral smile, "and I like it."

Now it was Olivia's turn to laugh. "Easy, tiger."

Alex growled deeply and captured Olivia's full lips in a deep kiss that made both women moan and arch in to each other. Alex wound her hands in the soft chestnut locks and rubbed her scalp.

Olivia was lost in the kiss and soothing touch of having her scalp rubbed. She could not believe the woman loving her so exquisitely was her ADA...the one she'd been pining after...ok, not just her, but most of the unit, since she started prosecuting for them a couple years ago. "Mmmmmm, Alex..."

Alex slowly and completely made love to Olivia. Her fingers softly, gently learned the brail of Olivia's body as they trailed downward. A mole here, a scar here, a ticklish spot right over her left hip...she savored learning the landscape of Olivia's soft, smooth yet strong body. By the time she reached the center of Olivia's need, the woman was crying out to her.

"Alex, please, baby...stop..."

"Stop?" Alex lifted her head from where she was cherishing Olivia's full breasts.

"No, don't stop, stop teasing...please. Need you...so much." Olivia's voice was roughened by desire.

Alex looked deep in to the warm brown pools. The look of pure desire there was her doing and that thought, that feeling incensed her. "God, I want you, Liv." With that she lowered her head and set out on the journey of learning Olivia's body...inside and out.

Olivia's body opened to her. Alex shuddered as she felt how velvety smooth and slick she was. She felt Olivia's body guiding her, telling her where she needed to be touched, stroked, loved. Alex stilled her fingers and let Olivia's muscles guide her to a spot that made her scream.

"OOOoooohhhh, Allllllleeeeeeexxxx. Yes, god, yessssssssss." Olivia cried out her pleasure.

Alex let go of the erect nipple in her mouth with a sloppy pop. "Say it again."

"Huh?" Liv grunted.

"Say my name again."

"Alex. Alex. Alex." Olivia breathed out the words like a prayer.

Alex grinned and bent her head back to the task at hand.

Moments later, sensations delighted Olivia's entire body as flashes of lights behind her eyes danced, her muscles contracted and relaxed over and over. Her body lifted from the bed and slammed back down on to the mattress.

"Al..ex...Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Yes." Olivia lay back against the mattress, arms and legs splayed, her breath ragged. Her eyes clamped shut.

Alex smiled against the soft skin of Olivia's chest. She planted soft kisses along her sternum and up her throat. She had never felt so satisfied after satisfying a lover. She rolled off of Olivia and propped herself up on an elbow surveying the result of her efforts. She had made Olivia Benson in to this sweaty pile of goo. She giggled.

Olivia opened one eye. "What's funny?"

Alex smiled. "Nothing. Just feeling good about myself."

Olivia groaned. "Well you should. That was amazing. I've, uh, never..."

Alex rubbed her shoulder. "Don't even tell me you're a virgin."

"Yeah, right. No. Just...you hit the right spots, first try. Like you knew."

"I just listened to your body, Liv." Alex lightly brushed some hair out of Liv's face and smoothed some spots of perspiration from her brow.

"You're a really, really good listener, then." Liv tried to move her body, but had no luck. "What did you do to me?"

"I made love to you, Liv." Alex trailed one fingertip across the lines of Liv's face.

"Huh. Maybe that's it. I've had sex before...and not just a little of it. Maybe I was a love-making virgin?" Olivia smiled in to Alex's face. "When I can move again...you're next."

Alex grinned. "Sounds good. You want to rest a bit?" Alex wrapped her arm around Liv's shoulder and pulled her head against her chest.

"Mmmm, nice. Guess I am a little sleepy. But you need..." Liv kissed the soft, pale skin under her face.

"Well, yeah, but not if you're not in peak performance condition." Alex squeezed Olivia tightly.

"Peak performance condition? What am I? A Formula One race car?" Liv said with an air of indignance in her voice.

Alex laughed. "No. Just rest, ok? We can pick up where we left off then."

"Ok, but you're not the only one who gets to have fun." Liv mumbled as her eyes drifted shut.

--------------------------------------

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. It took her a minute to catch up to where she was...and whom she was laying on top of. Soft. Warm. Smells nice...like lavender. Hmmm, smells like..."Alex?"

"Mmmhmm." Alex answered. She hadn't been asleep, just really, really relaxed.

"Cool." Olivia placed a kiss on each of the freckles at the base of Alex's neck causing her to squirm.

"Whom were you expecting? Katja?" Alex smirked.

"Just figures, you'd bring her up at a time like this." Olivia growled.

"Tell me. If you were traveling alone, would you have fallen in to bed with her?" Alex questioned.

"I haven't been sworn in, counselor. How do you know I'll tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Olivia challenged.

"I trust you. I know you're an honest person..." Alex reached over and captured Olivia's breast in her palm..."and I've got something better than the Holy Bible to hold over you." She pinched the hardening nipple.

Olivia inhaled sharply. "Guess I'm glad they just make us swear on Bibles in open court." She took a deep breath. "No, I would not have 'fallen in to bed' with Katja were I traveling alone."

Alex released Olivia's breast with a gentle tug. "Really? Why not?"

"I'm not in to that."

"Not in to what? Stewardesses? Slavic women?" Alex questioned.

"Uh, women, I guess. Well, not until you...before now." Olivia pursed her lips and looked away.

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wow. Never?"

"Never, ok? Just drop it." Olivia rolled away from Alex.

"Honey, don't. It's not a big deal. I just figured you had."

"I kissed my roommate in college once, but we were drunk and it was the most awful kiss ever." Olivia's voice grumbled.

"Hey, it's ok. I just forget that not everyone went away to all-girls boarding school where you stay up nights in gaggles teaching each other to French kiss and...stuff." Alex tickled Olivia's side a bit.

"Really? You did that?" Olivia rolled back over on to her back and looked at Alex.

"Uh huh. Boy did I." Alex grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Why Alexandra Cabot! You naughty girl." Olivia reached out and touched her neck.

"You have no idea. So, Liv, what do SVU detectives do with naughty boarding school girls like me?" Alex climbed on to Olivia so she was astride her stomach.

Olivia closed her eyes when she saw the glint in Alex's eye followed by the warm and wet slickness on her stomach. "I, uh, I guess she'd have to be punished for her own good, wouldn't she?"

Alex slid back and forth against the ridges of muscle. "Oh, but detective...is there anything I can do to convince you to let me go with just a warning?"

"Ahh, Alex...I, uh...I want you too much to play."

Next thing Alex knew, she was flat on her back with Olivia staring down at her. "Oh, Liv. Yes...I need you, too."

Olivia raked her eyes down Alex's naked form. Her fingertips followed her eyes with feather light strokes. "So beautiful. I...just...Alex..."

"What is it, Liv? What's wrong?" Alex reached up and cupped Liv's face.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed. Sorry. You know, having never..." Olivia swallowed hard. "I really want to please you."

"Oh, baby." Alex pulled Olivia down and looked deep in to her eyes. "You will. You already have. I trust you." She kissed her lightly on the lips but felt the tension there. "You said you've had dreams?"

Olivia nodded.

"And they were erotic in nature?" Alex asked pressing kissed across the now furrowed brow.

"Uh huh." Olivia smiled slightly at the thought.

"Tell me about them."

Olivia looked questioningly at Alex. "What?"

"What did you do? What did I do? Where were we?" Alex rubbed Olivia's back trying to relax her.

"Uh, well...sometimes the crib, or my apartment...once in your office..." Olivia swallowed and smiled wistfully, "...on your desk."

"Mmmmm, nice." Alex grabbed Olivia's firm butt cheeks and pushed her hips down in to hers. "So, my desk? How did we..."

Olivia ground her hips down in to Alex, loving the feel of skin against skin...so soft, so heated...so wet. "Uh, well, we...I...you..." Olivia blushed bright red.

"Would it be easier to show me?" Alex spoke with her voice deepened by arousal. "What do you want me to do?"

Olivia's eyes dilated in arousal. 'She's going to act out my dream with me?' She tried to control her breathing. "Rollover." Olivia's voice was a husky whisper.

-------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Thanks for all of your extremely kind reviews. I appreciate them very much. Fair warning: A little more of those mature situations ahead in this chapter. Now let's see...where did we leave off again? Oh right... Enjoy!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex slowly rolled over on to her stomach and was never happier for any move she had made. When she felt the length of the detective's body press in to hers from behind she let out a feral growl. "God, Liv…yesss. Then what did we do?"

Liv slowly caressed the pale flesh of her back and she bestowed tender open-mouthed kisses on the back of Alex's long neck. As her fingers reached the swell of Alex's ass, she gave a firm squeeze to each cheek. "This is lots easier and more fun when you don't have on any clothes." She panted in to her lover's ear as she acted out her fantasy.

"Mmmm, thank God for that. Liv…" Alex's body bucked up in to Liv's hands hungry for more. "Please. I need you to touch me."

Liv grinned against the flesh she'd been kissing and whispered. "That's exactly what you said in my dream." She brought her kisses slowly down to Alex's soft shoulder blades. She trailed her fingertips up and down the backs of Alex's long, lean runner's thighs. She lightly teased up and over her firm cheeks again.

Alex gave a frustrated grunt and lifted her hips in to Liv's hand.

As Liv's hand touched wet, heated silk for the first time, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. She felt Alex open to her touch and Liv's heart opened to Alex. It was the most exquisite thing she'd ever experienced.

-------------------------------------------

As Alex slowly returned from her trip to oblivion, she realized she'd never felt more satisfied, sated or safe in her life. She lay on her side with Liv's arms wrapped tightly around her from behind and Liv's thigh securely nestled between her own. She ground back against it lightly just to feel the renewed jolt she knew it would bring.

Liv took a deep breath and squeezed her lover even tighter. She whispered softly. "That was the most amazing experience of my life, Alexandra Cabot. I love you so much."

Alex smiled and let out a satisfied moan as her eyes fluttered open. "Love you too, Olivia." Then as quickly as they'd opened, her eyes drifted shut. Both women were soon enveloped in the most peaceful and contented sleep they'd ever experienced.

-------------------------------------------

Alex slowly awakened to the smell of coffee and...Hollandaise? "Mmmmmm." She moaned in her half-sleep/half-wake state and stretched. She blinked her eyes open. Her head was resting in Olivia's lap. Olivia was sipping a coffee and munching a bowl of melon.

"Morning, sweetie. Sleep well?" Olivia pressed a kiss on Alex's silky blonde hair.

"Mmmhmmm. Thanks to you." Alex brushed her lips against Olivia's tummy.

"Are you implying I wore you out or that I make a good pillow?" Olivia grinned down in to the shining blue eyes.

"Yes." Alex smirked and became aware of another room service cart in the room. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast?" Olivia's smile brightened. "Figured you ordered dinner...then we sort of, well burned that off. So..." She cleared her throat as Alex scooted up next to her. "Mimosa, melon salad, and eggs benedict with steamed asparagus spears. Oh and I made us coffee."

"Wow. A girl could get use to this." Alex leaned over and kissed Olivia on the lips. "Thank you, baby."

"Well, I figured I'd take advantage of having gourmet food a phone call away. If this," Liv made a back and forth gesture between them, "happened at my apartment, we'd be having Captain Crunch and splitting a mostly rotten banana."

Alex laughed. "If you served it to me in bed, I'd be just as pleased and feel just as spoiled."

"I'll hold you to that. Now eat up. We've got a plane to catch." Olivia draped her arm around Alex and fed her a bite of melon.

Alex felt so safe and so cared for. She loved being held and fed and taken care of. "Wait...a plane?" She managed around her bite of melon.

"Yup, I called around when I got up and we're on the 11:15am plane to Denver."

Alex was digging in to her eggs. "Wow, you're good."

"Yeah, I know." Olivia winked. "Also, you're cell phone rang...and I answered it."

"Oh, who was it?"

"It was Serena, so I figured I'd grab it in case it was important, you know. If she had some info on the extradition or weather or whatever."

"And?"

"She was just calling to see how you were doing. I explained how we got snowed in, one room, etc." Olivia smirked. "She said to tell you 'Dah-ahm, girl...you work fast.' and to call her when you wake up."

Alex blushed bright red. "She didn't. You didn't. Oh my God."

"Oh relax. I didn't let on about anything. But Ms. Southerlyn has a great imagination." Olivia smiled lightly and brushed her thumb over Alex's cheek. "God, you even blush sexily."

"Yeah, well, you probably think I drool in my sleep sexily." Alex went back to her eggs, alternately dipping her asparagus in the Hollandaise sauce.

"No, but that soft snore thing you do lulled me right to sleep." Olivia tapped the tip of her nose.

"Gah. I do not snore. So, what did you tell Serena?"

"Just that I managed to get us on a flight and that with the time difference, we'd be able to pick up the prisoner for the extradition hearing late today. She said she'd pass it along to Branch and Donnelly."

"Good." Alex sipped her mimosa. "Good mimosa."

"Yeah. So, finish up. They should be by with our clothes any minute now."

Alex furrowed her brow and whimpered.

"What?"

"What if I want to stay in this hotel room naked with you, ordering room service and making love and taking baths?" Alex actually pouted a little.

"Oh, sweetie." Liv kissed her pout. "Me, too. But we also have to fight bad guys and if we don't get to Denver, this hump gets away with a double rape homicide...and not on our watch."

Alex reached up and cupped Olivia's breast. "No fair. Can we be naked on the plane?"

"Ah, I don't think that's legal...though I doubt we'd get a lot of complaining. You've got a really great body, Alex." Olivia ran her hand down Alex's side and rested her hand on her hip. "But this isn't going to get us packed and ready."

"But we'll have to stay overnight in Denver, won't we?" Alex smiled hopefully while finishing her benedict.

"Yes, we will and there are no more blizzards in the forecast." Olivia grabbed the melon and carefully popped another cube in to Alex's mouth.

Alex grabbed Liv's finger with her teeth and ran her tongue along the pad when there was a knock.

"Laundry service."

"Saved by the knock. Thanks. Be right there." Olivia stood up, threw on her robe and grabbed some cash from her wallet. She tipped the young man with the laundry and grabbed the bag.

"Thanks, ma'am. Enjoy your stay."

"I already have. Take care." Olivia shut the door.

Olivia turned and was met with a pillow in the face. "Uff. What was that for?"

"Thought you were going to invite the laundry boy in. 'I already have.'? I like your cheesy side." Alex laughed and she finished her mimosa.

"You've got a great laugh. You should do it more often." Olivia smiled as she looked in to sparkling blue eyes. "You want to shower first?"

Alex moved to Olivia, wrapped her arms around her from behind and whispered, "We could conserve water." She nipped at Olivia's earlobe.

"Insatiable."

"Actually," Alex purred as she untied Liv's robe, "you did the best job anyone ever has of sating me last night. You sure you've never been with a woman?"

"Positive. If we shower, can I wash your hair?" Olivia waggled her brows.

"Baby, if we shower, you can wash my everything." Alex placed her palm flat against Olivia's tummy and pulled her against her. "If you want to."

"Uhhh, I, ahhh, yeah. Last one in's a rotten egg?" Olivia sunk back against Alex's warm, soft body. She threaded her fingers through the corn silk strands and kissed Alex passionately.

--------------------------------------

Alex and Olivia collapsed in their seats. "Remind me to never run with you." Alex panted.

"Need I remind you why we were late and nearly missed our plan? Or who carried your bag for you while we ran?" Olivia was out of breath, but nowhere near the wreck that Alex was.

"Water. I need water...and a protein shake." Alex dropped her head between her legs to catch her breath.

"Olivia? Small world. How are you?"

Olivia's head jerked up. The accent and voice were unmistakable. "Katja. Yeah. Good to see you."

"I see you and your *colleague* made it through the storm alright." Katja smiled and placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Alex lifted her head. 'Great. I just ran through an airport. I'm sweating like a pig and look like hell.' She smiled sweetly and looped her arm through Olivia's. "Yes, we had a great night. Small world, indeed."

"Can I get you ladies anything?" Katja flinched slightly.

"I'll have a water for now. How about you, baby?" Alex grinned at Olivia.

"I'll have a water, too, thanks. Oh, and can you bring a washcloth for my...colleague? We almost missed this plane." Olivia squeezed Alex's thigh.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Katja turned on her heels and walked off almost in a huff.

"Colleague, huh?" Alex smirked.

"Well, I almost said white hot lesbian lover, but thought it was a bit much."

Alex smacked Olivia's thigh. "You're awful."

"I'm awful? I thought there was going to be hair-pulling and slapping."

"In your wet dreams."

"Hmmm...maybe." Olivia laced her fingers with Alex's. "I suppose we need to discuss things a bit, huh? Like what we'll be to each other...if you still want to be a 'we' or an 'us'."

"Oh, Liv. Of course I do. And I know it's sort of backwards, but I want to..." Alex was interrupted by Katja's return.

"There you are. If there's _anything_ else I can do for you, just press this button." Katja demonstrated which button and brushed herself against Olivia.

"Thank you, Katja." Olivia extended her hand and shook Katja's genially.

Katja pursed her lips and nodded. A handshake was all she'd ever get from this darkly attractive woman and she knew it. "My pleasure."

"So, you were saying, Alex?" Olivia turned her body so she was facing Alex.

"Well, it seems a bit backwards, but I want to...would you like to go out with me?" Alex blushed a little.

"Let me think about it." Olivia managed with a straight face. "Ok, sure. I'd love to. Alex...I'd love nothing more than to date you."

"I mean, I didn't plan. I didn't think we'd ever and I certainly never dreamed we'd, you know...before we ever even..." Alex was silenced by Olivia's finger.

"Breathe, sweetie. It's amazing that you can be so compelling in court." Olivia traced her lips with her finger. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Would I?" Alex blushed again. "Obviously I sent the wrong messages last night. HELL YEAH." She turned her head and softly kissed Olivia's palm. "More than I think you could understand I want to be yours."

Olivia melted at the statement and the light kiss. "Wow. You found your words and I seem to have lost mine." Her face shifted in to a goofy grin.

"What's that look for?" Alex smiled widely.

Olivia's brown eyes sparkled. "Alexandra Cabot is my girlfriend...and hearts are breaking all over the world tonight."

Alex guffawed. "You've got a very high opinion of what other people think of me. You think hearts are breaking for the Bitch Princess and Ice Queen?"

"You can't be that insecure or blind, can you? Almost everyone in the unit watches you walk in a room...and even more watch you walk out. Tell me you haven't noticed the guys drooling or falling over themselves?" Olivia once again twined their fingers and brushed a kiss over Alex's knuckles.

"Can't say as I have. I'm usually too busy making my own observations." Alex sighed deeply. "Guess we've both been really blind."

"Guess so. So, what do we tell everyone?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not really good at faking it and there's no way my shear joy isn't going to be written all over my face...which means Elliot will know something's up in two seconds flat. So, do you want to tell the unit we're dating? There are no rules against it, right?" Olivia knit her brows seriously.

"No, no...we can shout it from the rooftops. I just...I didn't know if you'd want to. It opens you up for a whole new world of hate and bigotry. You ready for that, baby?" Alex stroked Olivia's arm assuringly.

Olivia sighed heavily. "I hadn't thought of that, really. I'm pretty sure everyone in the unit will be fine with it. The Captain adores you. Elliott will be too busy trying to picture it to care. Fin's cool what with Ken and all and Munch, well, he's said before that there's not enough love in the world to say certain people shouldn't love just because of society."

Alex smiled. "You've really thought about this. And you used the word 'love.'"

"Yeah, well, I have, I did and I think I do." Olivia smiled back in to eyes the color of the clear blue sky.

"Well, Liz will probably not care. Branch, well, he's likely to have a stroke, but there's not much he can do or say. If we're discreet professionally and responsible publicly, there's nothing he can do."

"So, joining the mile-high club is out then, huh?" Olivia waggled her brows.

Alex shook her head. "You never stop, do you?"

"Nope." Olivia wore her best smirk.

"Ugh. Well, I actually should do a little work. We'll probably go right to the hearing when we land, so..." Alex reached for her bag.

"Probably. But all work and no play..." Olivia's smirk was still in full force.

"Yeah, yeah...if we had worked and not played last night, I wouldn't need to work right now...but it's not a complaint." Alex pressed a kiss on the back of Olivia's hand.

--------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: Thanks again for your reviews. Fair warning: Some more adult situations in this final chapter. I have updated the poll on my profile to include this story in case some want to see it continued in a sequel. Enjoy!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked out of the courtroom, Olivia spoke with the Corrections Officer about taking custody and made those arrangements.

The young and ruggedly handsome ADA Troy Dexter was complimenting Alex. "Counselor, that was well played. His honor had no choice but to extradite. I hope you nail the bastard and put a needle in his arm. Grayson's the worst kind of scum there is."

Alex smiled charmingly. "Thank you, ADA Dexter, but you made it easy on us."

Troy smiled widely, his dimples showing full force. "I've got a soft spot for smart blondes, what can I say? And please, call me Troy."

Alex chuckled. This man was flirting with her. Oh boy. "I suppose I don't care why or how we won. I doubt his honor was as biased."

He winked at Alex. "I doubt it. So, you want to ditch the guard dogs and join me for dinner and a drink before you head back to the Big Apple?" Troy loosened his tie and held Alex's eyes with his hazel ones.

"Sorry, Troy. I'm seeing someone. Thanks." Alex slipped her coat on as Olivia sauntered back down the hall.

"Oh, come on Alex. I won't tell anyone you had fun and I'm certain the security detail won't say a word, will you, Detective Benson?" Troy winked at Olivia and nudged her with his elbow. "What do you say?"

Alex flinched at his references and treatment of Olivia as they walked out of the courthouse. "I believe I said, 'No, thank you.' counselor. Thanks for your help with the extradition."

"What? I hand you Grayson on a silver platter and you won't even have dinner with me?" Troy's eyes narrowed.

Olivia's nostrils flared and she turned to get in the man's face. "Whoah, buddy. I think everybody heard Miss Cabot say 'No thank you.' Ask again, and it's harassment. Buh bye, now."

"Cabot, call off your mutt! I haven't done anything to either of you but ask you out for dinner. Now, let's talk about this reasonably...over a drink, shall we?" With that, he shoved past Olivia and grabbed Alex by the wrist.

Alex could see Olivia rearing back behind him. She looked like an angry horse preparing to charge. "I do believe you've made a mistake, Mr. Dexter."

Olivia lunged and grabbed the hand that had Alex's wrist. She wrenched it until he released his grip and howled in pain. In an instant, Olivia had his arm pinned behind him and was shoving him down the courthouse steps. "You touch her again, pal, and your new nickname will be, Lefty." Olivia growled at him.

"You are assaulting a court officer. I'll have you arrested." Dexter struggled against Olivia's grasp.

"Try it, dirt bag, and we'll get to announce to all your friends how a limp noodle like you couldn't get Miss Cabot to go out with you, so you got beat up by a girl." Olivia let him go with a shove.

Troy stood up and shook himself off. "What the hell is your problem?"

Olivia glared at him as she clenched and unclenched her jaw and fists.

"You are, Troy. Now, as I'm sure Detective Benson pointed out, I won't press charges if you leave now." Alex slipped her arm possessively around Olivia's waist. "Come on, baby. Let's go get some dinner."

"Baby? Oh for Christ sake!" Dexter just stood and stared at Alex whispering in to Olivia's ear.

When Alex wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist, she could feel the tension rippling through her body. "He didn't hurt me, Liv. Let's just get out of here, ok? Come on."

Olivia was panting and never unlocked her eyes from Dexter's. She was feeling the same rush of pure adrenaline she felt after chasing down a perp or an intense interview. She could feel her pulse thrumming throughout her entire body. Olivia only nodded and let Alex lead her away.

"Liv? Talk to me. Why is he under your skin like that?" Alex asked lacing their fingers together.

Olivia shook her head and shrugged. "Don't know. He just set me off."

Alex could still feel the tension in Olivia's body. "Let's go check in, change and we can have a nice relaxing dinner, ok?"

"Mmm." Olivia grumbled and nodded as Alex led them down the street.

--------------------------------

Alex was worried about Olivia. By the time they reached the Adams Mark Hotel and checked in, Olivia had barely said three words since they left Dexter baffled at the courthouse steps. Alex tipped the bellhop and made her way to the elevator with Olivia. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing I want to share."

"Why not?" Alex squeezed Olivia's arm and felt rigid muscle tense under her touch.

"I'm thinking very violent ways to cure Dexter of the way he treats women, ok?"

"Ok." Alex whispered in Olivia's ear. "Thank you, by the way."

"For?"

"For rescuing me from that Neanderthal. You're my hero." Alex place a small kiss under Olivia's ear and felt that even her jaw muscle was still taut.

Olivia smiled a small smile and nodded.

When they reached their floor, Alex led them to their room. "Here we are." She pushed open the door. "Nice."

Olivia shrugged off her coat and flopped on the bed.

"Do you need to workout or something? How do you relax after...something like that?" Alex asked kneeling next to her on the bed.

"Drinking or sex." Olivia grinned. "But, uh, I think we'd better go with a drink."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Alex loved a challenge and it appeared to her that Olivia had just issued one.

"Really."

"So tell me...why has that stupid man gotten to you like this? Hmmm?" Alex slowly pulled Olivia's sweater out of her pants and pressed her cold hands under the fabric and against her undershirt.

"Dunno."

"I think I know. I think it's really, really sexy." Alex pulled the sweater over Olivia's head and unbuttoned her jeans. "I think you were out of your mind with jealousy."

"Maybe." Olivia felt her heart rate increase as Alex undressed her.

"Well, I think I have to show you that you have _nothing_ to be jealous over. And most assuredly not where arrogant, bigoted pin head lawyers like Troy Dexter are concerned." Alex had Olivia naked on the bed from the waist up. "But that protective side..." Alex went to work on her own clothing, "makes me melt."

Olivia grinned up at Alex, who now completely nude, straddled her stomach and leaned down to hungrily kiss Olivia.

"You are strong, sexy and MINE, Olivia Benson." Alex nipped and bit her way down Olivia's neck.

Olivia was amazed at the difference in Alex's lovemaking. Last night, she had been so gentle and careful, almost studious in her style. Now, it seemed as though Alex was trying to possess her. Her hands and mouth moved against her aggressively.

"Mine. Mine. Mine." Alex emphasized each word with a firm nip and a feral growl.

"God. Alex." Olivia was pinned under Alex. She was certain that if she wanted to, she could have gotten out from under her, but she didn't want to. Olivia closed her eyes and focused on the woman on top of her.

Alex cried out her own orgasm and she pushed herself greedily against the taut ridges of muscle on Olivia's abdomen. She could not believe that her strong detective was simply lying there, being loved by her. It was driving Alex crazy with need for her lover. She slid down between Olivia's legs and divested her of her remaining clothing and shoes.

------------------------------------------------

Olivia slowly came back to consciousness and felt warm weight on top of her. She tried to move. "Uhng," was all she managed to croak. She felt lips curl in to a smile against her neck.

"Hey. I was beginning to think I somehow broke you." Alex sounded very pleased with herself.

"Gaah." Olivia swallowed and licked her lips a few times. "Alex. Christ. What the heck?"

Alex slid off of Olivia and sat with her back against the headboard. She ran her fingers gently through Olivia's tousled chestnut locks. "What do you mean?"

Olivia attempted to roll over on her side but found herself right back where she started. "What? This." Olivia looked down at herself. "What got in to you?"

Alex looked like the cat that ate the canary. "I just felt inspired to show you how much I appreciated your protective if somewhat jealous display against Dexter."

Olivia swallowed hard again and nodded. "Oh, I see. Decided you'd spoil me for any subsequent lovers to keep me from doubting you ever again?"

"Something like that. Did it work?" Alex leaned down and kissed Olivia's still sweaty brow.

"Like a charm, Cabot." Olivia smiled.

"Good. Now, let's feed you." Alex reached down and patted Olivia's tummy. "You want to try that steakhouse we passed?"

"Sure. Uh, how long does the Cabot Spell last? Do you have any idea when I'll be able to move again?" Olivia teased from her position flat on her back.

------------------------------------------- The End (for now)-----------------------------------


End file.
